


Imagine you’re a virgin omega, kept locked in a chastity belt for the past year ....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bukkake, Fpreg, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you’re a virgin omega, kept locked in a chastity belt for the past year ....

Imagine you’re a virgin omega, kept locked in a chastity belt for the past year to make sure no one touched you before your coming of age ceremony. All the omegas in your town come of age on the same day, as is tradition, and none of you have been touched. You’re antsy and ready to be fucked and filled with cum by as many people as possible (because that’s the point of a coming of age ceremony), but you’re really hoping the cum will take, and you’ll get a baby out of this.

You and your fellow omegas are led out onto a platform, with your town’s alphas and betas cheering. Most of them are already naked and hard in preparation. The chief of police is the one in charge of removing the omegas’ belts because he’s supposed to be neutral as to their charms, but the massive bulge in his pants and the number of omegas in his harem say otherwise.

Slowly, one by one, the belts are removed; you’re at the end of the line, so you have to watch as all your friends are freed before you, moaning and immediately reaching to touch themselves, having gone so long without relief. You cry out as air hits between your legs, and you immediately start dripping slick. The alphas and betas near you catch the scent of your arousal, and are ready to climb up onto the platform for a chance to fuck you before anyone else, but they have to wait for the sheriff’s signal. The man looks you over, and you know he’s imagining the way your body will look in a few months, belly distended and swollen, heavy with child the way you were designed to be; you shiver, and he shoots his gun in the air, signaling that the ceremony has begun.

You’re the most popular omega there; hundreds of alphas and betas swarm you, sticking their cocks towards you like even proximity will be enough to make them cum. You take multiple cocks at once, because every alpha can cum so many times it won’t hurt them to deposit a load or ten down your eager, slick throat. Within an hour you’re fucked full, chest heaving, with cum dripping from your stomach, your mouth, and your hole, but the ceremony has hardly begun.

You can’t walk by the end of the day; your stomach is so full you look pregnant with triplets, and you swear you can feel the cum moving in you the way your children will in a few months.

You lay there on the ground, a smile permanently fucked onto your face as the last beta comes in you before walking away. The chief of police approaches, leaning over you with a grin.

“Have fun today?” he asks. “You’re gonna have more fun tomorrow, because I’m claiming you for mine. Run away before we get to my place and you’ll be free, but if we get there and I bring you in the doorway, you’ll be mine for good.”

He grabs your wrists and drags you to his house; a trail of cum leaks out behind you. But you don’t even try to fight. You’ve seen the chief of police’s omegas; there’s not a single one who isn’t pregnant, and that exactly what you want to be for the rest of your life.


End file.
